Family Complete
by SuperSaiyanJedi14
Summary: Ash and Misty welcome the two newest additions to their lives! Based on Skylight Sparkle's Pokémon: The Road You Choose series. Happy Birthday Sky!


**This fanfic is a birthday present for fellow author Skylight Sparkle, and is based off of the characters and events and characters of her series, **_**Pokemon: the Road You Choose.**_** There are no major spoilers for her work in this story, though I would still highly recommend it to anyone who has not already done so.**

**Additionally, I did my best to research the procedures for premature birth when writing this story, but I fully admit that my research was brief. If there are any egregious errors in my portrayal of events, please know this was not my intent.**

**XXXXX**

The date was September 5, 2035, eighteen years after the Team Rocket Crisis. In those years, the Pokémon League had changed in unprecedented ways. Giovanni Rocketetti may have been defeated, but the blight he had left on the world was still fresh in everyone's minds. The Pokémon League's weaknesses and limitations had allowed the Rockets to seize power, and this had triggered a catastrophe that nearly destroyed the entire Earth. While the crisis had been averted, those who emerged alive knew that change was needed.

Standing at the forefront of this change was the new Pokémon Master. Red, who had reigned from atop Mt. Silver on the Kanto-Johto border for years, had been bested by a seemingly unassuming young man from the Master's own hometown. Though the public at large was unaware, the new Master had had a direct hand in ending the Rocket Crisis in a situation that transcended what most men could even dream of. What was known was that he had entered the Indigo Conference Tournament the following year and swept through the competition, his Pokémon experienced and powerful enough to almost casually dispatch his most of his opponents. The final round of the tournament proper was the exception, his mysterious opponent carrying a team of Legendary Pokémon that forced him to fight tooth and nail to defeat. The Elite Four and Champion had fallen next, and the legendary Dragon Master Lance Grayson found himself abdicating his position to this young challenger. Grayson's absence would be brief, however. Mere months later, the new Kanto Champion ascended Mt. Silver and defeated Red in Battle, taking the mantle of Master for himself. Once in power, the new Master began to move the League in a new direction. Region Champions were given far more autonomy in the inter-Region affairs, so the absence of the figurehead would no longer leave the rest of the League running around like a Torchic with its head cut off. Trainer education had taken a new priority, with the requirements to begin a Journey being stricter than they had been. Too many young, inexperienced, unprepared Trainers had fallen in with the Teams due to their lack of familiarity with the world they were throwing themselves into, and many had paid for that in disturbing ways. The Master never wanted another Trainer to be preyed upon in that way again. On the surface, simply passing reforms and enacting policy would be a cold and detached affair.

Not so with this new Master.

Red's successor was either wise beyond his years or too silly for his own good depending on who you asked, but all could agree that he was one of the most compassionate, loving and courageous Trainers of his generation. He did not pass his judgment from atop a mountain and let subordinates decide what to do. The new Master was extremely hands-on, traveling the world as he had in his youth to connect with Trainers, endorse new research, and encouraging others to follow their own dreams. He gave words of wisdom to anyone who would hear. He eagerly accepted young Trainer's brash challenges to Battle, and always told them how to improve and better themselves and their Pokémon. Sometimes he would even goof around with kids and Pokémon like he was a kid in a candy store (the tabloids had had a field day when he once rolled around with a newly-hatched Teddiursa during what should have been a research review at the Sandgem Town labs)

The new Pokémon master was a far cry from the perpetually silent figure atop the mountain, but no-one in their right mind would dare say he was any less of a Master than Red was. Those who knew him best would argue that he was greater than Red had ever been. This young man had endured countless trials, saved the world several times over, and ad achieved his lifelong dream through enough blood, sweat and tears to hydrate a Wailord for a year. This inspirational figure, this friend to all, this hero of his time…

Was pacing the floor of the hospital like a madman with worry.

"Pikapi, pipi pika! Pika pikachu!"

Ash Ketchum probably knew Poke-Speak better than anyone he knew with the sole exception of Professor Oak, but the words coming from his faithful companion of twenty-four years were less than helpful. Pikachu meant well, and Ash knew the mouse Pokémon was right, but part of him did not want to "calm down and sit down" no matter how good an idea it was.

"I appreciate it, buddy," Ash said, "but I'm really not feeling too calm right now."

"Easy for you to say. How do you think Mom feels right now?"

Ash rolled his eyes as he looked over to the other chair at his eldest daughter, her own heart-tailed Pikachu, Pika, sitting on her shoulder. Depending on who was asked, Aurora Ketchum was either blessed or cursed with her mother's sarcastic wit. Still, Ash couldn't help but smile a bit as he remembered her exasperated reaction to getting younger siblings…again.

This wasn't the first time the Ketchum family had welcomed a new member prematurely. The accident before little Rose's birth honestly left the parents far more nervous than this one. But Misty was on her fourth pregnancy now, and this time with twins, and the doctors had reminded the couple how her body may not be handling the pressure as well this time around. The C-section had gone over smoothly, but the twins had been shuffled to the NICU very quickly. Ash hadn't even seen his youngest daughters yet, and it was starting to eat at him. Still, Aurora was probably right that Misty was feeling much worse right now.

Another voice spoke up. "I'm still hoping one of them decides to be a boy."

The comment was followed by a small laugh from the other adult in the room. Delia Ketchum rubbed Luke's head in an embarrassing manner only a grandmother could accomplish, prompting the nine-year-old to sink back into his book. The small Riolu at his feet giggled at his soon-to-be Trainer's embarrassment.

"Think on the bright side, sweetie," Delia said. "All your sisters are at each others' throats, while you know for a fact that you're the favorite son."

"Mom!"

Delia gave another chuckle. Even after all these years, his mother's sense of humor still seemed to come at the moment of optimal embarrassment. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Looking over to where the formerly youngest child sat, Ash saw Rose holding Pikachu in a tight grip as the yellow Pokémon cooed. It was only after seeing his partner's happy face that he remembered the mouse's advice a minute ago. He was actually calmer now, no longer walking in circles around the hospital. He smiled. If there was anything that could get Ash Ketchum's mind off of the stress mounting on him, it was the people in his life. It had started with only his mother, who had raised him with all the love and care one could ask for despite the struggles she had to endure herself. Then a certain stubborn Pikachu in Pallet Town ad joined his family, and had grown to include a menagerie of Pokémon, an army of friends and companions from across the world, and more recently the most beautiful woman in the world as his wife and three equally beautiful children. One could take away his title, all his awards, recognitions, Gym Badges and trophies, and the loss would be meaningless. The friends and family of Ash Ketchum were what he treasured and revered more than anything in his life.

Speaking of family…

"Master Ketchum," a nurse called out, walking into the waiting room with a Chansey on her heels. "your wife is waking up."

Ash perked up. A bit of his worry returned but nothing to make him freak out. Pikachu hopped out of Rose's grip and climbed up onto Ash's shoulder. As Delia tried to corral her grandchildren without Pika electrocuting anyone, Ash followed the nurse to the room where Misty was staying. He hair, contained in a hairnet, was undoubtedly looking more like a Rattatta's nest, and her face was completely devoid of makeup. Even like that, Ash wouldn't describe her as anything less than the most beautiful thing in existence. Granted, he'd probably say that as a stuttering fool trying and failing to sound refined and suave, but the sentiment would still be there.

Misty blinked her eyes a few times before recognizing Ash and Pikachu. "Hey," she said groggily.

"Hey, yourself." Said Ash. As he sat down in a chair, Pikachu scurried off of his shoulder and into Pikachu-pi's lap so that the woman could lightly rub his ears. "The girls are in the NICU. We could go down whenever, but the kids and I wanted to wait for you."

Misty laughed. "Always the gentlemen." Her expression shifted. "Are they alright?"

"It's not too bad." He breathed out, calming himself a little more. "Doctors said they're going to have to stay here a day or two before they can come home. Believe me, I was just as worried as you. I felt like I was gonna be sick."

Misty could only afford a sarcastic chuckle. "Oh sure, you're sick. Try getting your stomach sliced open."

"I'll pass."

An exasperated "Pika pika" reminded the couple of the third one in the room. Ash collected Pikachu into his arms before holding on to Misty's hand. "You think you're ready to-"

"Stop."

Ash's breath caught in his throat at her sudden bark. "Mist? You okay?"

"If you think I'm going to see my babies one second later than I'm allowed to, then you're in for it, buster! Get me a chair!"

Ash couldn't help himself as he broke out into a grin. For a Water Master, Misty Ketchum née Waterflower had a temperament and spirit that could burn hotter than Cinnabar Island in the summer. Some would be intimidated by that, but after nearly thirty years, Ash had gone from loving it to not being able to live without it. "Alright," he said, "let's go see our girls."

XX

The trip to the NICU was an alternating cycle of Ash navigating Misty's wheelchair through the maze of the hospital and their three eldest children clamoring to talk to their mother. By the time they arrived, they were greeted by rows upon rows of glass boxes holding infants, nurses and medical Pokémon milling around. However, only two of these cases held their interest. Two little girls, each with a tube attached to her nose, lay on their backs dozing. Their tiny bodies looked so frail and weak, a fact that the parents had been aware of ever since Rose was forced out early, and their wrinkles limbs twitched in their sleep. And they were so incredibly beautiful. Ash could feel his eyes begin to wet long before he heard the first sniffle from Misty. The family surrounded the cribs, looking down at the little girls as they slept.

"Well…they're definitely babies. Just like Luke and Rose were." Rory remarked with all the mock disinterest a 13-year-old could muster. Ash remembered she had the same reaction for both of her current siblings, and was not surprised in the slightest. Luke stared in awe. He had only been six when Rose was born, and young children were still a wonder to the boy. Tentatively, he picked up his Riolu and held him closer to the crib. The Fighting-type sniffed the crib for a moment, then smiled and began to pat the glass. As for Rose…

"Minions."

The nearly everyone in the room blanked for a moment before looking at the three-year-old Delia was holding up. She was smiling happily while patting the glass that separated her from her younger sisters. "Minions for me!"

It seemed that the entire hospital burst out laughing.

As soon as the howling dies down, Delia turned Rose around. "Not quite, honey. You've gotta wait until they're a little bigger."

"No. Minions now!"

As Ash began to laugh again, Misty lightly elbowed him. "Who taught her that word?"

"Relax," he jokingly whispered, "I'll kick Gary's ass later."

"So," Delia said as she readjusted Rose, "Am I finally going to lean the names of my newest granddaughters?"

Ash looked down at Misty before turning up to smile. He pointed to the crib on the left. "Chelsea"

Misty pointed to the right one. "Marissa."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Call them what you want, I'm never going to remember who is who."

"Can it," said Luke, "they're cute!"

"Did I ever say they weren't?" Rory barked before leaning down to the cribs, her voice morphing into a sweet coo. "Hey, guys," she whispered, "I'm Rory. I'm your best big sibling ever!"

"No! Me!"

As Ash let out another laugh as Aurora was countered by Rose, Pikachu crawled down to the cribs and situated himself between Chelsea and Marissa's tiny forms. He pointed to Chelsea, then Marissa.

"Chuupi…Pichupi"

Misty grinned. "I think it's official"

"Okay," said Delia, pulling out a camera, "If we're done playing around, Picture Time!"

The resulting picture was as professional as one could hope to get with this family. Misty and Luke were all smiling normally, Ash had this hilariously ridiculous grin plastered across his mouth, Aurora was giving Luke a pair of Buneary ears, and Rose was flailing around in excitement requiring all of Pikachu's focus to keep her in one place. It was ridiculous and silly, yet it would still be regarded by many as the family at their best.

Weird, silly, immature and snarky, but still loving and united. Just the way Ash loved.

The date was September 5, 2035, eighteen years after the Team Rocket Crisis. Chelsea and Marissa Ketchum, the two youngest daughters of Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum, were born. The Ketchum family was complete, and Ash could not possibly be happier.

**XXXXX**

**For those reading on the day of publication, Happy Birthday, Sky! Go Catch Em' All**


End file.
